Before Your Wedding Day
by Ryouki's Slave
Summary: It's the night before Takako and Sasame's wedding and the Awayukis are throwing a party in their honor, but not everyone's celebrating. A heartbroken Mawata runs away only followed by Sasame.Will the pain between them heal once and for all? HxH TxS Mx?


**Disclaimer: No no ! I do not own any of these characters!**

**Rs:Oh that always breaks my heart to say...**

**Sasame: Keh, you're so dramatic!**

**Rs: Well excuuuse me! Anyways, I 've had an idea about doing such a story for the longest time as in a year before I finally wrote it...So sad...**

**Sasame: No kidding...**

**Rs: In all hearts I'm a major Mawata-Sasame shipper. However after seeing the anime I couldn't really hate Takako either so I decided to write a story based on the reality that the anime presented. Still the story revolves around Sasame and Mawata in a almost bittersweet sense, with a glimpse of Mawata hopely finding love in someone who had loved her all along (according to this story that is) Here we go...enjoy!**

**Sasame: (sarcastically) Yes...please do...**

**Rs: SASAME! Excuse me, someone has to teach this bishie some respect!**

**Before Your Wedding Day **

Melodies of a waltz eased in the breeze of a balmy spring evening. Jubilant couples danced under the glow of moonlight and paper lanterns as peals of laughter of laughter tumbled from their lips. Tomorrow would join a couple, who could not be more in love, into marriage.

The honored groom danced with the refined grace of a gentleman; his flaxen hair glistened in the pale light. Violet eyes sparkled upon his face in bliss. Giggling in her fiancée's muscular, yet lean arms lay a young woman. Rich earth-shaded locks framed porcelain skin as glimmering emerald eyes contrasted her pink pout. Amidst such euphoria, one could never imagine how far the couple had evolved from a life of hate, betrayal and loneliness.

Still another young woman knew all too well, bearing painful wounds from the past that had brought the couple together. Mawata sipped her glass of champagne, hoping it would rid her of the heartsick nausea plaguing her as she enviously watched Sasame and Takako. She grimaced when it didn't work as unshed tears scalded the back of her throat.

'_Why did I allow Himeno to bring me here tonight, when I knew coming would only be painful?_'

Still deep down, Mawata knew she came to see…**him. **After all he had done to hurt her, Mawata's heart refused to love Sasame any less. A part of her had always hoped Sasame would realize he loved her and not Takako. Even when they became engaged, she had clung onto that selfish hope. However tomorrow, it would be all over and there was no false truth left to sustain her.

"It's really over…I can never…be with him." Mawata felt a strangled sob escape her chest, as she was suddenly overwhelmed with claustrophobia.

_'I have to get out of here; I can't hold this in any longer. Where can I go? In the house? No…there are too many people there with this party in our own backyard. The forest? Well I doubt anyone would go there with all our "pets"…'_

Mawata placed her glass on a waiter's platter with a grateful nod, before surveying those around her. Hayate and Himeno had disappeared, most likely enjoying a tryst in some obscured corner. Mayune was flirting with Kei and Goh, whom both put on a captivated face, yet seemed to be pondering the best way to get rid of her. The three youngest knights were chomping down on all the deserts; butter cream frosting coating their upper lips. At this Mawata formed a small smile, which quickly vanished as she saw her mother and step-father slow-dancing off in their own world. Her heart began to ache again.

_'Of course everyone is sharing this moment with someone else except me. Nobody would miss me…Why even come back at all? It wouldn't matter…Nothing does now that he's gone…'_ Mawata felt her vision cloud again.

Not caring who saw anymore, she slipped away quietly before dashing through the woods. Pumping her legs as fast as they would move, the girl felt branches and thorns scratch at her,tearing her dress. Tears fell uncontrollably as her breath heaved raggedly. When she reached the end of their property, bordered by a brook, Mawata felt her legs buckle underneath her as she collapsed in sobs on the forest floor.

Meanwhile, Sasame heard pounding feet and sharp breaths, a sure sign of someone running. He glanced over towards the forest just in time to see Mawata vanish in them. Tuning his powers in on her, he heard sobs and tears dripping off her cheeks. The man felt his heart sink certain he was the cause of all this.

He had shattered her will to live by pretending to love her, before kissing his true love Fenrir, right in front of her. Fenrir, now Takako, had then imprisoned Mawata in her Great Tree, the girl's despair fueling the tree as it drained Earth's Leafe.

At the time Sasame had tried to convince himself that such imprisonment would give the girl the freedom from unhappiness she sought by enabling her to feel nothing. Still deep down, he knew he had selfishly used her in hopes of The Princess of Disaster requiting his love and if Himeno and her family hadn't rescued her, the Great Tree would have eventually absorbed Mawata. Everyone else had forgiven him for betraying his duty as a Leafe Knight to serve as a dark knight under the Princess of Disaster.

Still how could he ask Mawata for forgiveness? She had willingly offered him her heart, trusting him to heal her sorrow and loneliness by loving her in return. Instead he had given her far worse, he had given her nothingness. She would never feel unhappiness, but neither would she feel happiness. He had failed to see what the girl had truly needed, someone to love her, to cherish her. She had been like Takako and himself, yet he had misunderstood her. Her present suffering was his fault and here he was about to marry the woman he did it all for.

"Koishii Daijoubu da ka?" Takako asked, her green eyes studying him in concern.

"Hai, demo koneko, before we marry…there is one last thing I need to take care of…" Sasame murmured.

"Mawata…" She paused seeing her husband-to-be nod. "Hai sou da ne, it must be done." She finished solemnly, before bowing her head in shame.

Sasame frowned and lifted her chin so that she faced him. "It was not all your fault."

"Demo-" She was cut off as he enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"I will apologize for both of us, onegai anata…don't dwell on it any longer." Sasame pleaded.

Takako embraced him back " I'll try... for you."

Sasame tenderly kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." He then swapped from his khaki shorts and navy polo and into his Leafe Knight outfit. With one last peck, he disappeared to search for the girl from the sky.

Takako sighed, before hearing an impish voice. "Where is the shining groom of honor?" She spun around to see Himeno beaming as Hayate stoically followed behind.

"I think a better question might be "where is a mirror?" You are quite a mess." Takako noted as a smile tugged her lips at the girl's disheveled auburn hair and haphazardly rebuttoned shirt.

Unfazed, Himeno wagged a finger and taunted, "Ah – Ah, no changing the subject. Where is Sasame-kun?"

Casually studying her nails, the brunette shrugged. "He went off in the forest to…satisfy his…rather demanding urges, lest we break our vow not to engage in a pre-wedding night delight…just kidding guys!"

She was too late; Himeno's body presently resembled a boiled lobster as blood trickled from her nose at the thought of Sasame doing…that!

"Oi, hentai!" Hayate swatted her on the back of her head, attempting to conceal how jealous he was that his girl would fantasize about any other guy but him.

Takako studied him, a small piece of her heart seething in envy. Seventeen years ago, she would have given the world on a platter forHayate to requite her love. He had given her strength to conquer her fear as Pretear. However, he rejected her love, removing her only purpose in life…As a child, she had always been so lonely, her father was an abusive alcoholic who beat her mother until she abandoned both of them. Afterwards, she had been the one to suffer under his blows while other children had naturally bullied her for her timid nature.

Finally years later, the Leafe Knights entered her world. _"We need you…You're the only one who can help us…"_ Those words were pure ambrosia to her soul. Hayate's gentle kindness removed any fear in her heart. She would fight for him…for her love for him. However when the battle was over, she learned he didn't love her…It was his duty to protect her, he had told her. She had felt so used…so lost…so unwanted; to allow herself to surrender to darkness had been effortless as she became the very person she once had set out to destroy, Fenrir. Still destruction and power had never satisfied the emptiness in her heart.

Everyone later taught her that only love could overpower sorrow and loneliness, especially one gentle Knight of Sound. The man who had quietly loved her all along, never saying a word, so he wouldn't burden her with his unrequited love. The one who gave up everything for her, even his life…It was only after his ultimate sacrifice that she realized how dear Sasame had become to her. Thanks to Himeno, their love had been given a second chance and both were determined not to waste such an opportunity.

"Say Takako-san, have you seen Mawata-chan?" Himeno's question pulled the girl from her reminiscences.

"Ano…Sasame…" Takako trailed off absent-mindedly.

"He went to clear the tensions between them up, didn't he?" Himeno finished for her.

The brunette nodded forlornly. "He said it needed to be done before we are married."

Hayate hesitated before rustling her hair with a small smile as he used to so many years ago. "That sounds like him. Sasame doesn't want any regrets before he starts his life with you. I know he loves you more than anyone. However I also know he regrets betraying Mawata, perhaps even more than the rest of us, because she reminds him so much of you and even himself."

Takako beamed slightly in response. "You're probably right Hayate…" It felt so nice to know he had also placed the past behind him to focus on the present. Now she needed to do the same.

'Sasame, Sasame…Why is it always him?' Another Leafe knight overhead their conversation and couldn't help but to scowl.

He himself had fallen in love with the melancholy angel, yet he could never hope for her to reciprocate his feelings because of how she was hurt by him! The young man emitted a gruff growl, before easing into the forest; he refused to allow Sasame hurt Mawata anymore!

Sasame, having long found Mawata, hid in a willow tree and observed the sight before him.

The teal-haired girl lay in a crumpled heap, her shoulders trembling with sobs. Her once lovely yellow cotton dress adorned with a cerulean rose pattern, now lay fanned out covered with stains and rips. For once the eloquent radio personality had no idea what to say to console the girl, still his body seemed to respond subconsciously.

"Here you are Mawata-san. Your sudden disappearance worried me." The Knight of Sound remarked ruefully, before hopping down from the tree so he stood behind the weeping maiden.

Mawata jolted upwards at the silky, entrancing voice. It was the same melodious voice whose notes over the airwaves soothed her every trouble. Still for some reason, his reassuring voice now only caused streams of tears to pour harder. She placed a hand over her mouth, struggling to stifle sobs as she curled her body away from him. She felt so embarrassed, so ashamed, but more than anything, she felt extremely vulnerable.

Sasame's heart wrenched painfully, how could he have believed this could be undone so simply? Sighing, he seated himself against his previous hiding place, choosing to keep his distance until she was ready.

"You have not sent me any postcards recently. I rather miss them…" He murmured softly.

After a long silence, Mawata composed herself. "There has been nothing to write about." She mumbled.

"Your tears suggest otherwise." He mused quietly.

"I'm not crying…I just fell and twisted my ankle." The girl snapped, before inwardly chiding herself for such a worthless lie.

" I see…why were you walking here all by yourself though?"

"I had to get out of there…" She whispered.

"Doushite?"

"I – the wedding- I must have had a little too much champagne. I left to clear my head. Everyone else was…busy." Mawata choked out wishing the earth would crack open and swallow her for such pathetic lies.

To her blatant surprise, Sasame made no attempt to contradict her…right away at least. "The wedding is what's upsetting you isn't it?" He asked coaxingly.

However it was her turn to surprise him as she finally faced him. "How can I be content…When the man I love is about to marry another woman?" She answered honestly, no longer bothering to hide the tears sparkling in her azure eyes.

Sasame's eyes widened. "I-" He broke off, before slumping in defeat with his head in his hands. "I don't know…" Suddenly he began chuckling hysterical as tears sprang to his eyes. "Kami-sama…everyone seems to believe I know everything, demo I don't. If I did…" He stopped, raising his head to meet her gaze. She gasped seeing opalescent tears in the moonlight trickling from his eyes of smoky amethyst. "If I did…I would never have allowed you to be hurt. Gomen nasai…" He reached out to brush a stray teal curl from her ivory cheek. "Gomen nasai for not protecting you as my duty as a Leafe knight and my bond as a friend…"

Mawata held his palm against her cheek, savoring his warmth, before answering defiantly. "If you're so apologetic…why are you marrying her when it will only pain me more?"

Sasame cringed slightly at her verbal blow. "I am marrying Takako, because I love her passionately and desire to spend my life as her husband. We've experienced…so much suffering that you can understand better than anyone. Can you truly begrudge us to seek this one happiness?"

"So you're saying one's happiness comes at the price of another's despair?" She laughed bitterly, yet halting immediately upon seeing her love's crestfallen face as he withdrew his hand.

'Did I go too far? I'm being so selfish, a spoiled child throwing a temper tantrum. If I truly love him, I would want what's best for him…so why does it hurt so much?' The girl trembled as another icy wave of heartache chorused through her.

"Sumimasen Sasame-san it was wrong of me to tell you to sacrifice your hard-earned happiness for me." Mawata apologized before adding longingly, "I just wish I was the one you loved…"

Sasame wiped her eyes as fresh tears began to spill. "Mawata-san, I do love you, I would do anything to protect you. My love is just not the kind you seek."

"Why can't it be?" she pleaded

"You can't choose who you love, nor do things always work out. However, if you allow yourself to heal, wisdom gained can be used for future loves." He advised soothingly.

"I can't imagine ever loving anyone else."

"You're young, you'd be surprised."

"It's really over isn't it? You'll never love me the way I love you…will you?" she whimpered in desperation.

"Gomen nasai…" he bowed his head.

"I guess I understand. Can you do me one last favor?" Mawata trembled in a last effort to contain the chaos consuming her.

"Of course, anything."

"Hold me tight and don't let go!" She cried collapsing against his chest in sobs.

Obliging, Sasame wrapped his arms around her in a consoling embrace. The girl's face nuzzled in the crook of his neck, bathing it in warm tears as teal curls tickled the sensitive skin. Her hands clenched his shirt tightly as jerky sobs escaped her chest. Despite this Sasame rocked her gently, whispering words of comfort. He understood her pain, he had felt the same agony as the one he loved transform into his enemy and when he was forced to seal her. However, there had been no one to comfort him, who could have? His love was then not only secret, but also forbidden.

Finally her sobs subsided, yet she remained in place. His spellbinding scent of sandalwood and musk along with his protective warmth made her feel so secure as her father once had. Inhaling deeply one last time, Mawata released a breathy sigh as she rose.

"Feel better now?" Sasame asked with a tender grin.

Suddenly feeling timid, the young woman only nodded. A load had been lifted from her chest and though pain lingered, it felt bearable now. Instead she felt insecure over the wreck she must look like.

As if sensing her distress, Sasame slid a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here, I'm sure you wish to freshen up a bit."

Again she nodded, before heading over to the brook. Cautiously, she splashed water on her face, before drying herself with a handkerchief. She hesitated before blowing her nose.

"You can keep it now." Sasame wrinkled his nose in mirth, which earned a beaming smile. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile so openly and sincerely.

Slipping the relic in her pocket, Mawata sat next to Sasame.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot away."

"If you hadn't loved Takako…do you think you would have loved me?"

Sasame sighed, his light mood fading. "It's best not waste life away agonizing over hypothetical situations."

"Oh…" was her only response.

Sasame glanced over at the girl before admitting, "I think I would have…"

Mawata nodded, content with his answer. "Well this sure saved a lot of postcards ne?" She giggled softly.

Catching on Sasame winked, "Maa, maa I've yet to sing a song to you in response so it's not over yet."

The girl let out an unrestrained laugh this time. "Do you really just improvise all your songs?"

"Perhaps…" he laughed himself, before opening his mouth to sing.

_How can I convince you that you're really not alone  
And I know exactly what you're going through  
Nothing is for certain  
But there's one thing that I know  
Never underestimate what love can do _

Mawata sighed as the sound of the heavenly melody caressed her brain. Glancing down she gasped as she noticed her scratches healing and her bruises fading. Her eyelids grew heavy as a languid warmth seeped through her blood.

_I want to show you  
Even though there are no guarantees  
Just let me hold you  
Love can do most anything  
If you just believe _

Sasame smiled slightly as he felt his Leafe entering her, while his song induced a deep sleep. The exhausted girl needed some rest.

_  
It can take you to the highest high  
Make you sacrifice it all  
Love is unpredictable  
It can change your life forever  
It may never hear your call  
Love is unpredictable  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Love is unpredictable _

Mawata's head slumped against the man's strong shoulder. "Sasame…" she murmured softly.

_You don't need to justify  
And you don't need to wait  
All will be revealed to us in time  
If you intellectualize the meaning of this fate_

_You may never know what you could find _

"I forgive you…both of you…Onegai, more than anything…I want you…to be happy…because... ashiteru." With that Mawata slipped into a deep sleep.

_Don't keep waiting  
Don't ya keep hanging on the line, no  
I'm only saying  
You won't know what love can do  
If you never try_

Sasame grinned at her words as tears welled in his eyes. He closed them before lifting his head for the hook, a lone tear sliding down his face.

_Oo oh oo oh oo oh oo oh oo oh oo oh  
Don't you wanna see  
Which way this love will go _

He sang the last part for everyone else who had ever been in or was in love; including his fellow knight, whom he knew was leaning on the other side of the willow tree as he had since Sasame had first approached Mawata.

_It can take you to the highest high  
Love is unpredictable  
It can change your life forever  
Love is unpredictable_

Sasame held the last note, savoring the harmonic sound, before smirking "You can come out now."

He heard a crash, as the other man obviously wasn't expected to be noticed. Moments later, he came face to face with his fellow knight whom was sporting a sheepish blush.

"Exactly how long were you planning to stand there?" Sasame cocked his head teasingly.

"…."

"Suit yourself, you don't have you answer." The Sound Knight gently lifted the maiden's head off his shoulder and back against the tree. Stumbling, he stood up.

Noticing his friend's shakiness, the other knight's eyes flashed angrily "You gave her Leafe didn't you?" he accused.

"An exhausted and injured woman…why any gentleman would have." Sasame acquiesced, rather amused by his friend's jealousy. He reached down to pick Mawata up, with the intent of carrying her home.

"You're tired enough; I'll take her!" The man's assertive voice left no room for argument.

"As you wish…" He complied stepping away.

The knight carefully lifted the sleeping maiden into his arms, before gazing down at her tenderly.

As Sasame headed past his friend on his way back to the house, he clapped his shoulder. "Give her time…She will heal and then she'll be ready to accept your love."

Blushing furiously, the man spun around. "Why you…" But Sasame had already wisely vanished.

His harsh words disturbed the precious bundle in his arms. "Who are you?" Mawata murmured groggily, still half-asleep.

"I'm your knight in shining armor." The man joked nervously.

"Just for me?" Mawata asked, her words thick with sleep as she slipped back into the dream realm.

The knight gazed down tenderly at his love. "Hai, just for you."

**OWARI!**

**Rs: Alright so I never revealed the mystery knight, I chose to leave that up to you all, butI was personally thinking Goh. For "older" Mannen and Kei fans I decided to leave it unknown. **

**Sasame: The ending was kind of cheesy though.**

**Rs: LoL yah that's kind of a ripoff of Chobits with the whole "Just for me" thing, but I thought it was cute. The song was from BBmak titled "Unpredictable" although I adjusted a couple words.Oh andTragic-san I wanted to do a Blackmore's Night song, but I couldn't find any that fit the story to convey the meaning I wanted. Still I call dibs on "Windmills" I think that would be a good song for the pairing!**

**Sasame: Whata-whata?**

**Rs: "Windmills"... It's a song by Blackmore's Night.**

**Sasame: I figured that, but what's the deal with the band?**

**Rs: Oh...Tragic-san wrote an awesome songfic about you and Mawata with the band's song "Ghost of a Rose" That song has been on repeat on my i-pod ever since!**

**Sasame: Hmmm...I ought to check it out.**

**Rs: You bet! Since I am a hopeless romantic...does anyone think I should make a sequel where Mawata and Sasame get together? Sayonara and pretty please with a cherry on top, hit the purple button and leave a review! Love it, hate it, let me know so I can improve my skills as a writer!**

**_Japanese Phrase and Word Glossary_**

**Koishii** - Darling, Beloved

**Daijoubu da ka? - **Is everything alright?

**Hai -** Yes **(Come on any light fan must know this word)**

**Demo** - But, (however)

**Koneko -** kitten** ( like a pet name)**

**Sou da ne -** That's true, that's right

**Onegai** - Please

**Anata**- you **( a tender endearment commonly used between married couples)**

**Oi - **Hey **(Another easy one)**

**Hentai -** pervert

**Ano** - um, uh (** You know those annoying things people always say that aren't actual words)**

**Doushite -** why

**Kami-sama -** God** ( -sama is a polite title reserved for gods, royalty someone one "worships".)**

**Gomen nasai** - I'm sorry **(most polite form)**

**Sumimasen - **I am sorry

**Ne -** Isn't that so, Right?**(rhetorical question)**

**Maa, Maa -** Now, now

**Ashiteru** - I love you **(Any fan of romance fics should know this term)**

**_Title Glossary_**

**-chan - **added to given name to address children affectionetly, also commonly used among girls who are close.

**-kun -** added to given or family name of male friends or someone of lower status, also rarely used for girls.

**-san** - added to given or family name to express respect and friendliness.

**(The glossary is only for words used in the story. If there are any fallacies let me know!)**


End file.
